Fang's Blog
by theflockroxmysox
Summary: What happens when Fang talks to someone in a chat room about how annoying Nudge is, not realizing that he's actually talking to Nudge! Oneshot Don't worry not Fudge


**AN: I got this idea one day, inspired from many different Maximum Ride chat room stories. Just a oneshot with Fang and Nudge (not like a Fudge/Nang or anything like that don't worry).**

**Oh also, some important information: Nudge is on the family computer in Dr. Martinez' house, and Fang is on his laptop on the roof.**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**xOxOxOxOx**

Nudge's POV

I was bored. Max had taken Angel and Gazzy to see a movie with Dr. M, Fang was up on the roof on his laptop, and Iggy was up in his room designing bombs. I decided to go to an online chat room, knowing that if Max was here, she would never let me do it. She's just too over protective sometimes.

I brought up the internet and went to Fang's blog, because I couldn't think of any other way to get to a chat room **(AN: she's eleven, remember)**. Realizing I didn't have to make an account to participate, only enter a penname, I quickly typed in "snowbird039". I thought it probably fit Angel better, but I had always thought the word "snow bird" was a pretty word.

"_Snowbird039" has entered the chat room._

_cuz_i_can: wut is ur prob?_

_Valley_of_Tears: wuts urs? _

_FangxMe: __**(**_**AN: Remember, this is Fang's blog after all)**_guys, stop it!_

_cuz_i_can: stay out of it!_

"_SilentHawk" has entered the chat room._

_snowbird039: wuts the problem? im great at solving problems. _

_Valley_of_Tears: noyb!!_

_SilentHawk: What is going on here?_

_Valley_of_Tears: why does everybody keep comin' to this chatroom? go somewhere else! NOW!_

_FangxMe: srry, snowbird and silenthawk, theyr arguing about some dumb fashion thing not tryin to be mean but I think u should probly leave _

_cuz_i_can: its not dumb!_

_FangxMe: ya it is!_

"_Snowbird039" has sent a private message to SilentHawk._

_snowbird039: wanna go 2 a private chatroom?_

_SilentHawk: Um, sure._

I thought that it was kinda weird that SilentHawk was using proper grammar and everything in a chat room, but I shrugged it off. He was probably like an English major or something.

"_Snowbird039" has entered a private chat room._

"_Snowbird039" has issued an invitation for "SilentHawk" to join her._

"_SilentHawk" has joined the private chat room._

_snowbird039: they shouldve let me stay there i know how to fix problems easily here let me giv u an example……. _

_SilentHawk: No, that's not necessary. You know, they kind of remind me of this girl I know who's also obsessed with fashion._

_snowbird039: rly? do u like her?_

_SilentHawk: Well, she's very very talkative and it can get sort of annoying sometimes, especially since she's like the complete opposite of me. _

_snowbird039: rly? im intreegd, tell me more_

_SilentHawk: You mean intrigued? And alright. Well, you may or may not know this, but I made this website._

_snowbird039: Fang?????????_

_SilentHawk: Yes. You know Nudge? I think I mentioned her in a few of my posts._

I paused. Fang mentioned me in a few of his posts, did he now? Normally I would've been like, "Fang, it's me, Nudge" and then talk to him about whatever popped into my mind, but right now I decided to see what he had to say about me.

_snowbird039: o ya her_

_SilentHawk: Well, I don't know if I mentioned this already, but she always talks SO much! We even have a name for it: The Nudge Channel. _

_snowbird039: i get it lol_

_SilentHawk: Anyways, sometimes I don't mind her talking, and it's actually kind of refreshing after the silence that usually surrounds me. But a lot of the time, it's actually REALLY annoying._

_snowbird039: is it now?_

_SilentHawk: YES. I mean, she never shuts up! It's freakin' endless!_

_snowbird039: rly?_

_SilentHawk: Yeah, and it's always the most random stuff. I mean, if it was helpful, it would be different, you know?_

_snowbird039: no tell me_

_SilentHawk: Well, sometimes I just wish we had never met her. All I hear all day long is "blah blah blah PICKLES blah blah blah" and I swear, one day, I'm gonna burst. I've already had it up to here ^ with her. At first it was like, okay, as long as she doesn't always to this. But it just got worse as she got older! Seriously, I wish I could just tell her to "read between the lines", but with Max's raptor hearing and vision…… Honestly, I'm just SO SICK of her. Sometimes I wish she would disappear. Ever had that feeling?_

_snowbird039: no, enliten me_

_SilentHawk: It's enlighten. _

_snowbird039: like it matters!!!!_

_SilentHawk: Whoa, you okay? _

_snowbird039: yup, im perfectly fine. I just LUV being told wut people think of me_

I waited five seconds to see if he would respond, then logged out as quickly as I could and ran up the stairs to my room, tears streaming down my face. **(AN: she's eleven, remember. how else is she gonna act?)** I closed the door behind me, a little too loudly, and flung myself down on my bed. Did Fang really think I was annoying? Did he really want me gone? I took my pillow and covered my face with it, and cried.

Fang's POV

"_Snowbird039" has left the private chat room._

I stared at the screen in shock.

Crap.

I had been talking to Nudge the whole time.

Crap.

She was never going to forgive me.

Never.

I heard a door slam somewhere in the house and winced, picturing Nudge crying and locking herself in her room.

What had I done?

What would Max say?

Crap.

I heard a window slide open, and Iggy flew up and sat next to me on the roof. His fingertips were stained black, and I guessed he had been testing out another bomb.

"What's wrong with Nudge?" Iggy asked. "I heard her run up the stairs and slam her door. It sounded like she was crying," he thought about what he had just said for a moment, then looked me right in the eyes with his own sightless ones. Freaky. "What did you do?"

I explained to him about how I had told this person in a chat room all about how annoying I thought Nudge was and how it had turned out to be Nudge.

Iggy didn't answer for a moment. "That's rough, man," he said finally.

"That's rough? That's all you can think of to say?" I accused angrily. I stood up, placed my laptop in Iggy's lap, and flew off.

**Later that day, at dinner.**

Nudge POV

Of course, by the time I got downstairs, everyone was already seated at the table, and the only seat left was next to Fang. Superb.

I sat down and asked Gazzy politely to pass the chicken (kind of irony, when you think about it), even though it was right next to Fang. Fang did (not Gazzy, like I had asked), and I took it from him without looking at him. Max looked at me funnily, but didn't ask what was up.

Fang ignored me through the rest of dinner, just ate in silence, which is normal for him. I did the same thing, but that's not normal for me. Everyone must have noticed, but no one said anything.

After dinner was over, I started to get up to put my plate in the sink, but Fang grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back into my seat. I tried to pull free, but he just tightened his grip. Finally, I slumped in my chair.

"What?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he told me. "I didn't know it was you."

"That's kind of obvious, isn't it? But you can't take back what you said."

"I know. I never should have said it in the first place. But you left before I had a chance to finish. The truth is, Nudge, this flock just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Yeah, it would be _better_."

"Nudge, this is silly! Stop it!" Fang pulled me back down as I tried to escape again. "That's not what I meant. I meant," he took a breath. "I meant that, without you, the flock would be dull and boring, just like me."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "So, does this mean you accept my apology?"

I nodded, and he let go of my arm.

Fang POV

I watched as Nudge left the room, then turned to Max, who was standing silently in the corner of the room. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she raised one back.

"I should hold this against you, but I won't," she said, laughing as I shot her the bird.

**xOxOxOxOx**

**So, what'd ya think? review please!!**


End file.
